


These Games We Play

by SunlightOnTheWater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Sam Winchester, F/M, Gen, Unrelated Winchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the only child of John and the now deceased Mary. Sam is just another of Azazel's demonic brood serving as a Crossroads demon until his current lay can get back up top. They meet when Dean attempts to save a man's life. Everything just goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossroad Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters on the character list will have picture links at the end of the notes so you know what they look like if you're curious
> 
>  **Characters;** Dean Winchester, Sam, Evan Hudson (name only), Azazel (name only), Crossroads Demon/Jezebel (name only), Sam's brother/Tom (mention only)
> 
>  **Pairings;** slight Sam/Jezebel
> 
>  _Tom_ ; http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111012140861/supernatural/images/b/b3/Toms1.jpg  
>  _Jezebel_ ; http://images2.fanpop.com/image/photos/9300000/Crossroad-Blues-demons-of-supernatural-9337535-800-531.jpg  
>  _Dean Winchester_ ; http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/6400000/Dean-Winchester-dean-winchester-6436758-828-1200.jpg  
>  _Sam_ ; http://images.fanpop.com/images/image_uploads/Sam-Winchester--sam-winchester-478567_967_1450.jpg

_Sam_

He was in the middle of another argument with his brother when the amulet around his neck gave a tug and suddenly he was in the middle of Mississippi. He pulled himself off the ground, adjusting to being confined in a human meatsack, and sucked in a breath of that humid southern air. Then he stepped into view, taking a good look at the human who'd called him out of hell. "Can I help you?" he asked and the man spun, looking him up and down for a moment before smirking.

"Not quite what I was expecting," he said with a careless shrug, green eyes sly in a way that he instantly distrusted.

"You called, I came," he said smoothly, not letting his unease show. "What can I do for you?"

"You can let Evan Hudson out of his deal," came the flat reply.

"Not. A. Chance." he returned with frank amusement. As if he was going to let one of Jezebel's contracts go just because she'd been exorcised somewhere in Montana and had to work her way up. How stupid was that guy.

"Fine," the man said with a careless shrug. "I thought I'd try at least. You can go then." Sam stared as the man turned and walked away as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"How stupid do you think I am?" he called after the man. "That trick doesn't work. It never has."

"Oh really?" the man said, turning and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Really," he replied with a smirk, taking a couple predatory steps closer. "It's pathetic really, how you mortals think you can bargain your way out of your sad little lives. So worthless. It's surprising you live as long as you do. And then there are the ones that try to get out of their deals in the end. ' _Please don't let me die. I've got a wife and kids to look after. I want to live!'_ Pathetic," he spat. "So very, very-" He was cut off when he slammed into something hard. Stumbling back a step and glance at the human he noticed that the green eyes were triumphant.

"Well what do you know?" the mortal crowed, grinning widely. "That silly little trick worked." He glanced down to see the devil's trap under his feet and felt dread. This wasn't good. His father's entire plan circled around not being noticed and if he was exorcised back to Hell he'd draw a lot of attention. Azazel's precious youngest son condemned to scream for a few hundred years? It just didn't happen. "Let Evan go."

"No," he hissed back, glaring at the hunter with dark eyes. "Not a chance. He made that deal and he can rot in Hell for it!"

"Fine. Enjoy your trip back downstairs," the man said and started chanting. " _Regnae terrae, cantante Deo, psallite Domino' qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite vertutem Deo._ " Sam let out a low groan, fingers coming up to clutch at his pounding head as the exorcism threatened to throw him out. " _Deus caeli, Deus terrae, humiliter majestati gloriae Tuae supplicamus ut ab omni infernalium-_ " He fell to his knees the pull of Hell growing stronger. As far as demons went, Sam was fairly young and he wouldn't make it much longer before the exorcism sent him back where he belonged.

"Stop," he choked up but the hunter kept going.

" _-spirituum potestate, laqueo, deceptione et nequitia-_ "

"Stop!" he yelled, slamming a fist against the devil's trap and then flinching as it sent a bolt of pain down his true form. The man silenced, glancing down at him.

"Ready to make a deal?"

"You have to let me out," Sam replied, breathing harsh as he struggled to settle back into the body.

"Have it your way," the hunter said and Sam felt panic wash through him as the man started reciting again. " _Omnis fallaciae, libera nos, Domine. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister-_ "

"I have to be out to seal the deal," he yelled, allowing himself to panic for a moment as his whole meatsuit arched in pain and his real from was almost ripped loose. He was almost surprised when the hunter stopped, staring at him with dark eyes.

"I swear if you're lying," the man threatened.

"I'm not," Sam panted out, struggling to get to his feet as the man broke the devil's trap. He stumbled for a moment and then took a step into the man's personal space. "Dean right?" he asked, meeting green eyes head on with black.

"Yeah," the man replied. "Dean Winchester. Thought you'd already know that." Sam fought to hide a shudder at the last name and shook his head, fighting the urge to take a step back.

"I'm just filling in for Jez for a while, making sure she doesn't loose her customers while she fights her way back up the food chain," he explained. "Now the deal is that you let me go in exchange for Evan Hudson's life."

"Yes," Dean said, green eyes locking down on Sam's black ones.

"Deal," he said, leaning forward and sealing it quickly. When he pulled away Dean glared at him and spit.

" _Dude! Gross!_ "

"I can't help it," Sam said with a shrug, taking a step back. "That's how the deal's sealed." Then he lifted up a hand to the amulet and was gone.


	2. Calling Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters;** Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer, Mary Winchester (by mention only), John Winchester (by mention only), Sam
> 
> **Pairings;** Mary Winchester/ John Winchester

_Dean_

He was exhausted. Dean dropped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, about half asleep already. His phone buzzed and he cussed, fumbling for it. "'Lo?" he drawled tiredly and heard an exasperated sigh.

"You okay boy?" Bobby Singer said, concern resonating in his gruff voice. 

"Fine," Dean said sleepily. "Just threatened a crossroad demon's replacement into letting one of the contracts go fro free. All in a day's work."

"You threatened a _demon_ into letting go of a contract?" Bobby asked, voice shocked.

"I think it was a young one," Dean said, sitting up and thinking back to the pure panic he'd seen in the demon's eyes when he'd started the exorcism. "He wasn't going to last long and he knew it." There was a pause as those fearful black eyes still stared at him in his mind. "I think I scared him"

"No offense boy but he was probably really young if he was afraid of you," Bobby said and Dean laughed tiredly.

"Okay. Maybe not me exactly but my last name. And he was terrified about being exorcised."

"That's...odd," Bobby said after a moment. "I've never met a demon that was afraid of being sent home. Just angry about it."

"Sam here," Dean said. "It made me think that maybe I should, you know, call him back and ask him a few question. Maybe he knows where Dad is at." When Dean was five his mother had been killed along with his younger brother in a nursery five caused by a demon. Ever since then Dean and his father had been hunting down the yellow eyed bastard themselves until John had gone missing a couple months ago. Dean had searched all over but he hadn't seen a sign of his father since then.

"Be careful then Dean," Bobby said after a long pause. "And take the Colt with you." The Colt had been a gift from Daniel Elkins, a hunter who had been killed by vampires. It could kill anything, including demons.

"I will," Dean promised and then said his farewells and hung up. Suddenly wide awake he stood, grabbing his jacket and the keys to the Impala, and headed for the door. Getting to the crossroads and bury a box with his picture and a lock of his hair inside it. "I'm _waiting_ ," he called, standing and glancing around.

"Oh no," he heard a nervous voice say and turned around to see the demon quickly backing away. "Not you again." He stumbled back another step and then froze when Dean pointed the Colt at him.

"You know what this is?" he asked, motioning his free hand at the gun. The demon nodded nervously, eyes wide and black. "Then you know what it can do." The demon nodded nervously, eyes never moving from the Colt. "Then get in the devil's trap and I won't have to shoot." He gestured with the gun and the demon went obediently to stand in the trap. Dean lowered the gun. The demon didn't relax, eyes still fixed on the Colt as if Dean was going to shoot at any moment. "You have a name?"

"Sam," the demon said, flicking nervous eyes to Dean's face.

"So Sam, you recognized my last name earlier," Dean drawled. "Do you know my father?"

"No," the demon said. "I mean yes. I m-mean-" Dean lifted the Colt and the demon silenced with a gulp.

"Just answer yes or no," he said darkly. "Do you personally know my father?"

"No," the demon blurted out, black eyes fixed on the Colt.

"Damn," Dean sighed, lowering the gun. "You don't happen to know where he's at, do you?"

"Hopefully far away," the demon muttered with a shudder and Dean rolled his eyes, kicking dirt over the edge of the devil's trap to free the demon. "All I know is that he's after my father."

" _What?!_ " Dean yelped but the demon was already gone.


	3. Waiting Downstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters;** Sam, Desdemona/Meg, Tannin/Tom, Jezebel/Crossroads Demon

_Sam_

"You okay little brother?" Sam glanced up from his wary surveillance of the amulet he'd cast aside. His older sister, Meg in this realm and Desdemona below although she'd been Meg for so long that it was the name she answered to with all people but her siblings.

"There's a hunter," he said warily. "With the Colt." He hesitated a moment, glancing back at the amulet, and added, "I'm scared Desi." A hand came down to squeeze his shoulder and he looked up to see his sister smiling gently at him.

"Sam, son of Azazel and younger sibling of Tannin and Desdemona," she said. "He's not going to get you. If necessary your brother and I will protect you with our lives."

"It shouldn't come to that," Sam said, feeling himself relax.

"But if it does, we will protect you," Desdemona assured him. "Now, you wanted to know something?"

"How long it's going to be til Jez gets topside," Sam said with a wry smile. "I'm getting sick of doing her busy work. Especially since it set a hunter on my ass."

"Our brother could speed things up a little," Desdemona said with a smirk. "It's good for them downstairs." Then she paused and her smirk widened. "Better yet _we_ could speed things up since we have a free pass in and out with our precious little meatsuits right now."

"Let's," Sam said with a wicked smirk.

"That's my little brother," Desdemona crooned with a pleased smell. "Let's go then and raise some hell."

Hell was dark, both in a physical and spiritual place. There was no light save that of the hellfire and no hope left the majority of the souls languishing there. They wailed when they sensed the arrival of two new demons. The dissonant tone that mixed with the sounds of screams sounded like home to Sam and he relaxed further. Desdemona, sliding the fingers of her meatsuit through his own, led the way to where their brother waited, lounging near a torture pit. He greeted them in his own meatsuit, standing to hug both of them. "Desi, Sam, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can't a demon just want to see her brother?" Desdemona cooed.

Tannin smirked and then glanced over to Sam. "And what's your excuse?"

"Jez," Sam said with a roll of black eyes. "I've been filling in for the bitch for a week now and its landed a hunter on my ass. I want her back to doing her job so I can do mine."

"Which is?" Tannin asked.

"Causing chaos," Sam said, winning a laugh out of his older siblings.

"I'll see what I can do," Tannin returned. "Maybe I can manage something for my favorite little brother."

"Only little brother," Sam called after him, laughing when a flick of his older brother's hand sent him crashing backwards toward the edge of the torture pit, stopping him just short."

"Idiots," Desdemona said with a roll of black eyes, puling Sam away from the edge. "Hurry up Tannin. I'm getting cranky."

"Patience Sunshine!" Tannin bellowed back mockingly and Sam snorted as Desdemona unleashed a wave of fire at the tortured souls below, trying to relieve some of her irritation. The souls wailed and writhed as they watched, the colors of their torment beautiful. "Leave my fun alone," Tannin growled, returning with a black form floating behind him.

"Hello Jez," Sam said with a smirk at the demon. She growled slightly in response and he laughed. "As if you could do anything to _me_. You can have your job back bitch." Jez growled again, lunging, and even as Sam summoned hellfire to him Tannin was already there holding Jezebel back.

"You'll not go attack my little brother _bitch_ ," he hissed with mocking cheer. "Or I'll scrounge up a replacement for you and throw you to the torturers. No topside. And if I hear you've even approached my brother without his leave to do so I'll rip you apart." That being said he flung Jezebel up and her fleeing form vanished from Hell to the laughter of demons who had settled in to watch. "Nice to see you little brother," Tannin said with a bright, bloody grin. "You always bring the fun."

"And what about me?" Desdemona said, making her meatsuit pout prettily.

"You bring him," Tannin said, lashing out playfully at her. Desi returned the action and he rolled his eyes. "Head up topside you two. Have some fun. Maybe if you cause enough trouble Dad will even let me join you."

"Here's to hoping," Sam said with a wicked smirk before he allowed Desdemona to transport them away.


	4. Jezebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters;** Dean Winchester, Crossroads Demon/Jezebel
> 
> **Pairings;** past Sam/Jezebel

_Dean_

He'd tried to summon Sam back for three hours before he'd given up and gone to bed. Now he was back at the crossroad again hoping that this time he'd get lucky. He went through the ritualistic burial and then waited, searching for any sign of Sam. The vessel the demon had been using had been taller than Dean with overlong brown hair. The one that showed up was in a woman's body with long dark hair and red eyes. "Yes?" she asked, voice definitely displeased. Something had pissed her off before she'd shown up here.

"You aren't Sam," he blurted and the demon's glare got definitively darker.

"No," she said flatly. "I'm not."

"You must be Jez then," Dean said and though her displeased look didn't fade she didn't lash out at him either.

"Jezebel," she corrected dryly. "Now what do you want?"

"To talk to a demon named Sam," Dean said. "Your boyfriend or something?"

"Not anymore," she said darkly. "Had his brother throw me out of Hell, not that I'm complaining about that, and threaten me. We're done."

"Good for you," Dean said absently, mind spinning a hundred miles a minute. "If that's the case I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling me how to find Sam."

"You know what?" Jezebel asked, her voice vicious and triumphant. "I think I will. You can try a summoning ritual with his name or you can head toward Jefferson City, Nebraska. If you're lucky you just might find your daddy too." Then she vanished, leaving Dean to scramble for his cell phone.

"Hey Bobby," he said when his surrogate father answered the phone. "Is there anything strange going on in Jefferson City?"

"Not that I know of," Bobby returned. "Why?"

"Because I just got a tip from a pissed off crossroads demon that Sam is there."

"Why are you looking for Sam ya idjit?" Bobby asked, tone annoyed. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"No," Dean protested. "Sam said that my father was after his father. And the crossroads demon mentioned that Dad might be in Jefferson City too."

"Then go for it," Bobby said. "But Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. Keep the Colt with you at all times and if you think you're going to need backup then call."

"I promise," Dean said before snapping the phone shut. Jefferson City, Nebraska here he came.


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters;** Sam, Meg/Desdemona, Dean Winchester, John Winchester, Azazel (mention only), Jezebel (mention only)
> 
> **Pairings;** past Jezebel/Sam

_Sam_

"Little tied up there, aren't you Johnny boy?" Meg cooed, leaning over the struggling frame of John Winchester. Sam stood behind her watching out the window for any sign of trouble. They were in an apartment complex in Jefferson City, Nebraska with a trapped hunter while they awaited their father's orders. Acting before Azazel gave the word was dangerous for one's health but with the Winchester boy on his tail Sam was feeling decidedly edgy.

"Can't we just get on with it?" he hissed and Meg shot him a darkly amused glare.

"Nervous are we?" she crooned.

"I have Dean fucking Winchester on my tail!" Sam snapped, missing the triumphant light in John's eyes. "Yes I'm edgy!" He turned back toward the window, sulking, and then froze. Dean Winchester himself was making his way across the front sidewalk toward the building. "We have trouble."

"What?" Meg snapped, head whipping around to glare at him. 

"Look," Sam said with a sharp shrug, already standing and beginning to pace.

" _Dean Winchester_ ," Meg hissed, peering out the window. She spun and glared at Sam. "This is all your fault."

"What? Why is it my fault?" Sam spun, lunging at his sister only to have her fling him across the room with a flick of her fingers.

"You were the one filling in for that crossroads slut just because she was a good lay. You're the one who simply didn't kill him the second time he called you."

"He had the Colt Desi."

"Don't Desi me! You got us into this mess, you can get us out!" She grabbed Sam by the throat and dragged him to the door, throwing him out into the hall. "Now take care of it!" Sam stared at his sister with what he was sure was pure betrayal before she slammed the door in his face. Then he pulled himself to his feet and headed for the stairs. Maybe he could just draw Dean away with a quick sighting. Show up, bolt, and loose him in the twists of streets and alleys. It was his best shot. He took the steps two at a time til he reached the ground floor and headed for the door. He paused on the sidewalk in front of the building, scanning the crowd for Dean. He almost missed the man until green eyes locked on to his currently hazel ones. Dean's eyes widened fractionally and Sam bolted, heading for the nearest alleyway.

He ran like his life depended on it, hoping that Dean didn't just decide to shoot him in the back. If so he was seriously out of luck. He heard footsteps pounding after him and increased his speed, pushing the human meatsuit he was trapped in as fast as it could possibly go. He lunged around a corner, sprinted the short distance down it to the garbage dumpster, and dove around the side of it where he huddled, panting and waiting. He heard footsteps thump part way into the alley and pause. A muffled curse word he didn't care to pay attention to escaped Dean and then he heard the man walking away. Sam breathed out a silent sigh of relief as he remained crouching for a moment, considering how Dean had even found them. There was a chance that Dean had figured out where his father was on his own but it was more likely that Dean had accidentally summoned Jez and she'd told him everything she knew. "Bitch," he muttered and stood, making his way cautiously to the end of the alley and peering out of it. No one there. He took one step out of the alley and that was as far as he got.

An arm across his chest jerked him against someone else. Sam thrashed, trying to throw his attacker off, and then froze when cool metal brushed his temple. For a moment he hoped that it was just a gun and this man was just a mugger. Then Dean Winchester said, "Nice to see you again Sammy." Hope fled as quickly as it always did in Sam's experience. He squirmed a little, not wanting to push it with the Colt pressed against the side of his head, and then froze as Dean's irritated growl. "Question for you Sammy. Where's my father?"

"Sunrise Apartments, third floor, room three twelve," Sam gasped out. "Now let me go."

"Not a chance," Dean said, starting to drag him back toward the apartment building. "You're my ticket in there."

"Please," Sam pleaded, fighting against the arm pinning him against the other man. Dean ignored him, shoving Sam toward the building. 

"Lead the way," the human ordered. "And one wrong move and you're dead. Understand?"

"Yes," Sam said, shoulders slumping as he headed toward the building. Dean followed, gun evidently tucked out of sight because no one gave them a second glance. He lead the way up the stairs and opened the door.

"You get Dean all turned around?" Meg asked when the door opened, turning to look at him with her usual smirk. Sam opened his mouth to reply and then froze as an arm locked around his chest again and the Colt was pressed against his temple.

"Sorry sweetheart," Dean Winchester replied from behind the shield of Sam's frame. "But he didn't."


	6. Rescue Mission in Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters;** Meg/Desdemona, Sam, John Winchester, Dean Winchester, Tom/Tannin

_Dean_

The look of surprise and fury on Meg's face was priceless. She moved forward a step and Dean tapped the Colt against Sam's head. The demon flinched and Meg backed up a step, face openly hostile. "Listen," Dean said. "If you want your friend here back alive then you'll untie my father."

"Sam?" Meg asked, glancing at the demon he held trapped.

"Please Desi," Sam begged breathlessly and Meg moved, walking sharply over to the bed and fiddling with the knots. Moments later John was standing stiffly and stretching out his muscles. He glanced at Dean and then the two demons before looking back at Dean.

"Over here Dad," Dean said and allowed John to slip by him. Sam struggled a little and Dean pressed the gun more firmly against the demon's head, making him freeze. "Now here's what's going to happen," he continued, looking back at Meg. "My father and I are going to walk out of here with little Sammy in tow. You're going to let us or I'll shot Sam here first and then you."

"No deal," Meg said, taking a step forward. "You're not taking Sam out of my sight."

"Why?" Dean mocked. "You have a soft spot for Sammy here?"

"He's not getting out of my sight," Meg repeated, tone dark.

"How about this?" John spoke up suddenly. "Sam comes with us. You stand right by the window and when we're outside across the road from this room we'll let Sam go and he can come back to you. Deal?" Meg hesitated a moment, glancing at Sam. The other demon nodded and she sighed.

"Fine," she said, eyes wary and unhappy. "But if anything happens to him I will personally rip you both in tiny little fragments while you scream for mercy." Then she settled back on the bed John had just vacated. Dean glanced back slightly at his father who nodded and the pair of them began backing out the door. It was work to go down the stairs and through the crowded lobby without causing a riot but Sam didn't struggle and soon they were in the street.

"This is going better than I expected," Dean mumbled as they walked down the sidewalk.

"We aren't finished yet," John warned and, as if in response to his father's comment Dean was suddenly grabbed and thrown. Hard. The Colt went skittering across the ground as Dean slammed into the windshield of a car, shattering it, and John lunged for it only to be flung into a wall. Sam stood where he was, eyes suddenly black and almost viciously satisfied as another figure walked into view. This one was a little shorter than Sam with blonde hair and equally black eyes.

"Having some trouble, eh little brother?" the blonde demon asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Just a little," Sam said with a half shrug.

"Shall we take care of business?" the blonde demon said and Sam grinned, a wicked little bloodthirsty smile. Which was odd because Dean had spent the last few minutes feeling bad for the demon. Dean rolled off the car, wincing at the crackling and tinkling of the glass, and both demons looked at him. Sam didn't move but the blonde haired demon did, grabbing Dean by the throat and lifting him up off the ground. Dean flailed, trying to seem helpless while kicking the Colt closer to his father. John was slowly coming around as the blonde demon lifted him higher so that his feet didn't even touch the ground. "What do you think Sammy?" the demon continued with an almost playful croon. "Should we make him beg for his life? Make him regret he ever thought to set hands on a member of our family?"

"What you're going to do is let go of my son," John spoke up, Colt lifted and aimed directly at the demon holding Dean hostage. 

Sam's black eyes widened in sudden terror at the sight of the gun. "Tannin-"

"Shut up Sam," the blonde demon growled and Sam backed up a nervous step at the tone.

"Now," John ordered.

"Sorry Johnny boy but so not happening," the blonde demon, Tannin if Dean had heard correctly (and what kind of name was _that_ for a demon?), said with a wide smirk, tightening his grip on Dean's throat. John fired then and Tannin dropped Dean as electricity arched across his frame and gold light gleamed for a moment in the wound before the blonde collapsed. 

"You little bastards," Sam snarled, lunging forward at Dean.

"Stay where you're at," John ordered and Sam froze where he was, alternating between glaring at the Winchesters and shooting nervous glances at Tannin's body. Dean scrambled over to his father, helping John to his feet.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, knowing John hadn't wanted to waste a bullet on some demon that wasn't the yellow eyed bastard who'd killed Mom.

"It was worth it," John said, giving Dean a very thin smile. "Now take the gun and let's get our new friend into the Impala before the other demon shows up." He shoved the Colt into Dean's hands, waiting until he received a nod of agreement. "Now where is the Impala?"

"Couple blocks down and around the corner," Dean said and John starting limping toward the vehicle. Dean approached Sam warily, keeping the Colt aimed at him the entire time. "Come on Sammy. Time to hit the road."

"Why?" Sam snarled at him. "So you can shoot me too?"

"If necessary," Dean admitted with a slight shrug. "But I'd rather not. Now move." Sam growled but turned obediently and allowed Dean to prod him toward the Impala. John was already waiting with the door to the backseat open.

"I drew a devil's trap on the ceiling," John explained when he noticed Dean's questioning look. "We'll be able to keep the demon back here without having to worry about getting our necks snapped."

" _Nice,_ " Dean said appreciatively, shoving Sam into the backseat. "Buckle up Sammy boy. We're going on a trip." And judging by the growling going on in the backseat it was going to be a very long one.


	7. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters;** Sam, John Winchester, Dean Winchester

_Sam_

Sam felt as if everything he was had been condensed into that one moment with the Colt. He kept seeing Tannin, his brother, collapsing to the ground with that glowing electricity arching across his frame. Kept feeling him fade away from the sibling-bond the three had shared. Sam, Tannin, and Desdemona hadn't been close, not in human terms, but their feelings had bordered on what humans would call affection in the demon world. All demon siblings, whether they were born or created, shared some kind of bond. Created ones shared a creator-bond with the one who created them and vague connections called half-bonds with the others their creator had made. Born demons shared sibling-bonds but the strength of those bonds depended on the will of the eldest sibling.

Tannin had been the oldest of the three by almost a century. Azazel's mate at the time had been a demon named Senka and she'd been softhearted, for a demon, retaining some of her past humanity. Maybe that was why, when Desdemona had been born to her also, Tannin hadn't rejected any bond with his sister. Senka had been killed by another demon during Azazel's first rebellion though and it had been years later when he'd taken another mate, this one a sadistic pure demon called Charna. It was her that Sam had been born to but his father hadn't known about him for fifty long years. In fact chances were that Sam would have never been revealed to Azazel had Charna not angered another short tempered demon. She'd been killed and Sam, still a fledgling demon, had been dumped on his father.

Sam didn't remember much of the fight or the resulting first few days with his new family. What he did remember was two bonds igniting that had lain dormant since his birth. Tannin's had been curious and _right there_ and Desi's had been sour and disdainful in those first few years but Sam had clung to both of them and Tannin had let him. Another fifty years later brought them to right before Sam took Jezebel's position temporarily. Desi and Sam had been the closest at the moment, only thirty years between the two of them, but Tannin had watched over them both. Now he was dead and Sam could feel the bond between he and Desi splintering without their older brother to hold on to. 

To make matters worse, Sam was now trapped by two hunters with the Colt. Azazel would be furious with them and since he had gotten captured in the first place, Sam would be the one to take the brunt of his father's wrath. He cringed at the thought and glared at the hunters in the front of the car, giving them a silent snarl. His mind bounced back to the first thought; they had killed Tannin. Maybe demons didn't feel love but Tannin was _their brother_ and he was theirs to kill or not at all. He had never wanted to kill a hunter as badly as he wanted to kill the older Winchester at the moment. Over the rapidly thinning bond he suddenly felt a flash of vengeful agreement from Desi. The splintering bond between them suddenly solidified with a surge of mutual anger and something in Sam relaxed.

The bond had been bound to falter after Tannin's death. After all, it was the oldest sibling that held the bond together but feelings like revenge could solidify the bond and let Desi take control of it. That would mean that Sam wouldn't be as alone as he'd thought he would end up. And maybe, just maybe, if they killed the oldest Winchester in retribution, Azazel would go easier on him. That decided Sam took the time to survey his surroundings. The devil's trap was impeccably drawn and Sam didn't have the power to crack it. He was stuck. He growled low in his throat and then flinched as the older Winchester casually turned and tossed holy water over him. He cringed back against the edge of the devil's trap, anger washing away in a wave of fear. He'd heard of hunters torturing demons and he had no doubt that the Winchesters would do whatever it took to get the information they wanted. He also knew he couldn't afford to tell them anything.

Azazel's entire plan hinged on oblivious hunters and oblivious denizens of Hell. Only Sam, Desi, and Tannin had been privilege to more than the bare bones of the plan. Their father was working on a series of manipulations with hunters, killing their loved ones and setting them on hopeless vendettas, to distract any demon in Hell who would think to look into his doings. In the meantime he'd located a giant devil's trap inside of which was a devil's gate. Opening the devil's gate could unleash an army and gain Azazel enough favor to allow him to take over Hell. That was the master plan and anything any of them did to throw it off would be severely punished. Considering that thought, Sam was forced to face the idea that revenge on the eldest Winchester might not be such a brilliant plan. Desi's emphatic blast of anger over the bond said she didn't care. So how to kill him? Sam couldn't see Dean just letting Desi waltz in, free him, and kill Dean's father. Desi was angry enough not to care about that but Dean and his father had the Colt. They could kill her without a second thought and Sam too. And Sam didn't want to die.

Only a hundred and twenty years old, Sam was little more than a child, and he self preservation was a virtue to demons. No. He wasn't agreeing to anything that was going to get him killed regardless of how good a plan Desi thought it was. Silently the anger calmed in the back of his mind and Desi's presence regulated itself. Moments later the bond flung wide open so they could speak. _Desi?_ he asked warily, unsure what to expect. She'd been so furious for the last hour that he almost expected her to lash out at him through the bond. She'd been known to do that when they were younger and, although Tannin had always taking the brunt of her anger, Sam had gotten his fair share of pain from it.

_Relax Sam dearest,_ Desi cooed in his mind. _I'll protect you._

_Right,_ Sam drawled mentally, but only because he was a demon and as a demon he shouldn't be thanking anyone. Desi's mocking laughter in his mind told him that she wasn't fooled before she slowly closed the bond most of the way, leaving only the barest emotions behind. Reassured, Sam settled back in the seat, content for the moment to watch the scenery drift by and scheme.


	8. Acquiring Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters;** Sam, John Winchester, Dean Winchester, Azazel

_Dean_

If he was being completely honest with himself, and Dean was never honest with himself because that would mean admitting that he couldn't save everyone and his life was screwed up as Hell, then Sam was freaking him out. The Winchesters had stopped at a ratty old motel for the night and drawn and devil's trap on the ceiling above a solitary chair before transferring the demon from the Impala to the room. It had been a risky business but Sam hadn't put up a fuss and now he was just sitting in the chair _watching_ them. Dean suppressed an uneasy shiver at those black eyes staring unblinkingly at him and stared back until his eyes burned. Then, slowly, he turned back to the television. The woman on the news, dolled up in too much makeup, was chattering on about the local weather but Dean couldn't force himself to pay attention. Not with the demon watching him.

John had gone out twenty minutes ago to get food and from the moment the other man had left Dean had felt the demon's eyes on him. Finally he sighed, frustrated and entirely too tense to enjoy anything, and flipped the television off before turning to look at the demon. "What?" he snapped and Sam's borrowed lips quirked upwards in a smirk. Dean growled and the smirk widened as Sam watched the hunter slide off the bed and approach. "What's so funny you son of a bitch?" Dean yelled at the demon but Sam just laughed, a short, cold little sound totally devoid of any cheerful emotion. The laughter turned into a pained yelp when Dean tossed holy water at the demon. Smoke rose from Sam's skin and he squirmed in the chair for a moment before slumping in his seat panting for breath. The eerie staring and sense of calm was gone, replace by wary black eyes and a tensed frame. "What's coming?" Dean tried, circling the perimeter of the devil's trap. Sam flinched slightly at the question and twisted so he could follow the hunter's progress. He didn't answer so Dean splashed a little more holy water on him as encouragement.

"Desi's coming," Sam hissed, the name straightening him out from the defensive slump he'd fallen into when Dean had doused him a second time.

"Desi?" Dean mumbled, momentarily confused. Then he remember what Sam had called Meg and things began to click into place. In sudden excitement Dean looked the demon in the eyes, ignoring the sound of the door opening behind him. "Meg. She's your sister. The other one's a sibling too. And your father's the yellow-eyed bastard we're after." He sensed his father behind him but Dean was more focused on how pale the demon's borrowed face had gotten. "So am I right?" he pressed, mimicking tossing holy water again for encouragement. He got a wary nod in response but nothing more. "So what does daddy dearest have planned?" Dean continued, keeping his eyes on the demon. "What does he want with us?" He got a shrug in response and tossed more of the holy water out. That broke another yelp out of Sam as the demon toppled the chair over in his haste of get away.

"I don't know okay? He doesn't tell us everything. That's not how it works. He just directs us and we go. That's all, I swear!" The words tumbled out of the demon and Sam looked helpless to stop them, scrambling backwards until his back hit the trap, making him arch away with a low cry as the barrier became visible for a brief second.

"Then why kill Mary?" This time it was John demanding an answer as the demon stared up at them with wide eyes.

"I don't know," he said finally, shoulders slumping and body curling in on itself to make a smaller target. There was silence as Dean and John looked at each other. John's eyes showed barely contained wrath and disbelief at not having any answers but Dean was just confused. What kind of game was Yellow-Eyes playing at? Why had he killed Mary? For that matter why had he killed all those other people? Dean wasn't sure that Sam knew the answers but he was going to ask anyway.

"What about the other people killed?" he demanded, "Do you know about them?"

"No!" The answer came with an emphatic head shake but the look in Sam's eyes said that the demon didn't expect to be believed. 

"What do you know then?" Dean asked and watched in surprise as Sam seemed to shrink into himself further, silencing completely. A little whine escaped the demon when Dean approached the trap and he pressed back against the edge of it despite the little flinches it sent through his frame. Dean crouched at the edge of the trap, focusing on the terrified black eyes staring back at him. "What do you know about the plan?" he asked, clarifying his question, but Sam just pressed himself more firmly against the back of the devil's trap and shook his head so quickly that it looked like he was trying to give himself whiplash. He heard John growl in frustration and Sam whimpered, trapped with nowhere else to go. 

Dean turned to look at John. His father's face was tense with frustration and he was clutching a flask of holy water so tightly in his hands that Dean was afraid it might burst. "Dad," he said as calmly as he could. "Why don't you go outside?"

"Why?" John demanded and Dean almost flinched at the harshness in his father's voice. "So you can set the brat free? Tell him it's going to be all right? Just look at him. He knows the truth."

"No," he heard Sam breathe behind him as John's eyes suddenly turned a sickening yellow color.

"No," he breathed, echoing Sam as he was thrown against the far wall and pinned there. He watched as Sam scrambled to his feet, eyes still scared.

"Stay there Dean-o," Yellow-Eyes crooned before turning to Sam. "As for you..." He lifted a hand and Sam flat out keened. The demon was suspended in midair writhing.

" _Please_ ," Sam begged and to Dean's surprise Yellow-Eyes lowered his hand, allowing Sam to drop to the floor.

"I may have use for you let," Yellow-Eyes told Sam as the demon crouched subservient on the ground, mumbling something on repeat too low for Dean to hear. "Now for Dean." And when Yellow-Eyes turned his expression was nothing short of terrifying. "I don't have any use for you. You see, you and your daddy and your stupid bitch of a mother were just distractions for Heaven and moronic hunters to chase after."

"I don't want to talk to you," Dean snarled even as he felt himself being crushed against the wall. "I want to talk to my dad."

"No can do Dean-o," the demon laughed. "Now say goodbye." 

Dean flat out _screamed_ as Yellow-Eyes began to slowly crush him against the wall. Then, abruptly, he was dropped to the floor and John was gasping and stumbling away from him. Unsure what had caused the sudden cease in attack, Dean seized the moment anyway, lunging for the Colt and aiming it as his father only to see that John's eyes were no longer yellow. "Do it," John gasped, eyes fixed on his son. "I won't be able to hold him off much longer." Dean hesitated a moment, aimed, and then fired.

Dean Winchester had never missed a shot on a still target since he'd learned to aim. Today was not an exception. The bullet hit John in the knee and there was a crackle of red and yellow lightning before the demon was pouring out of John's mouth and vanishing. Dean scrambled over to John who waved him off. Dean aborted his movement, ending up next to Sam who was still crouched in the devil's trap. Now he could hear what the demon was saying. " _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _" over and over and over again. It sent a bolt straight to his heart and, warily, he reached up and broke the devil's trap. Sam still didn't move, staying where he was as if waiting direction. He did quiet and his muscles, if possible, became even tenser.__

__"Why didn't you kill me?" John asked, voice rough and scratchy as if he'd been screaming. "That bastard would have killed you if he was given the chance."_ _

__"But I'm not him," Dean said, turning momentarily to look his father in the eye before crouching next to Sam. "Hey," he said softly and the demon flinched, hunkering down lower. He reached out a wary hand, still well aware that Sam could snap him in half if he wanted to, and slipped it under Sam's chin, lifting the demon's head. Black eyes flared wide and Dean just had enough time to see the blood dripping over Sam's lower lip to fall down his chin before the demon was ripping free and scrambling backwards. He crashed on his back on the floor halfway out of the devil's trap. The demon gaped at the trap above him for a moment before glancing at Dean with wide eyes. "Help me get dad up," Dean suggested and Sam sprang up like it was an order, scrambling to help. Together they easily maneuvered John into the passenger seat of the Impala. Then Dean turned to move to the driver's side only to find Sam standing there like and awkward puppy. "What are you waiting for? Go on. Get! Go back home to heal or whatever you need to do." Sam flinched, scrambling back a couple steps and ducking his head, shoulders shaking._ _

__"I-I," Sam stammered so softly that Dean had to take a step closer to hear him. Instantly the demon cringed, muscles bunched like he was fighting the urge to run. "I can't," Sam blurted after a moment of tense silence._ _

__" _What?_ " Dean blurted, his volume making Sam cringe back as if he'd been struck. For a moment he thought the demon would vacate but instead he lifted his wrist, showing a symbol seared there. _ _

__"I've been locked in," Sam admitted, shoulders hunching which only served to make him shorter than Dean. The hunter sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning to look up at the sky for a moment before turning back to the demon._ _

__"All right then," he sighed. "Get in." They'd go to Bobby's house, he decided as Sam scrambled into the back seat of the Impala. The older hunter would know what to do._ _


	9. Reevaluating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters;** Sam, Dean Winchester, John Winchester, Bobby Singer

_Sam_

He hurt. From the spasms of abused muscles in the meatsuit he was currently confined in to the aches and tears in his true form Sam hurt. And the pain wasn't all physical. The reality that his own father had been planning on eliminating him from the world for good cut like a knife into the core of his very being. It was a splinter that just kept pushing itself deeper and deeper into him. That was coupled with the betrayal from Desi, who had ripped her part of the bond from his mind the instant she'd felt a twinge of Azazel's punishment. Her actions had left a bloody, gaping hole in his mind where the bond had once been, only adding to his anguish. That wasn't his only problem.

Sam had been waiting to die in the devil's trap, acknowledging the fact that one Azazel killed Dean Winchester he would most likely turn back and finish off his youngest child. He'd come to terms with that as best he could and then Azazel had been gone and his killers had simply changed to the Winchesters. Of course life couldn't be that kind to Sam. Instead of killing him, Dean Winchester had set him free. That kind of debt wasn't one that Sam could just pay back. For better or for worse he was now bound to Dean Winchester and Dean was set firmly against Azazel and Desi and the forces of Hell. In short, Sam was doomed.

Another muscle spasm drew his mind back to more pressing matters; he was dying. Azazel had locked him inside the meatsuit before torturing him, obviously with the intent to kill because the internal organs in the body were wrecked. Sam barely had enough energy to keep holding on. In roughly twenty-four hours he'd be gone; permanently. There would be no coming back. He was doomed regardless of how Dean Winchester's feud with Azazel panned out. Trembling Sam curled further in on himself, closing his eyes and turning his mind inward. Maybe the soul of the human he was currently possessing was still there. If so the body wouldn't die when he did. It was one last thing he could do for Dean. It wouldn't come close to repaying a life debt but it was all Sam could do.

He scoured every inch of the meatsuit, ignoring the pangs of his own waning strength and the little voice in his head telling him he was only killing himself faster. The human he was possessing, David Hallows, had been a particularly strong soul and while Sam had shoved him back he hadn't bothered to burn the young man out. Eventually David would burn out, if he hadn't already, from prolonged exposure to a demon's very being. Sam searched everywhere but he couldn't find any sign of David. Opening his eyes, Sam slumped lower in his seat. It was truly his body now. He was trapped inside of it and David was gone, maybe burned out by Azazel confining Sam completely in the frame. He had failed again.

The car turned on a gravel road and Sam glanced out the nearest window, watching the moonlight drift across the scenery. Dean pulled up in front of a cabin and stepped outside the vehicle, walking over to the passenger seat to help his father out. Moments later another man was joining Dean and John, helping Dean carry the unconscious eldest Winchester inside the house. Sam slumped down to the floor of the Impala, body wracked with pained shivers. All the energy he had consumed searching for David was killing him more quickly than he had anticipated. Each breath hurt, physically tearing at his lungs. He wrapped arms around his stomach and shivered.

The door opening behind him startled and he glanced up to see a confused Dean glancing down at him. "Are you going to come in or stay there all night?" the man asked and Sam flinched at the harsh tone. Dean's first order echoed through his head and he flinched again.

"Stay here," he said softly and Dean rolled his eyes, huffing out a sigh before slamming the door and heading back toward the house. Sam didn't move to watch him go, instead closing his eyes to gather his strength to follow the first order. Dean would be happier then and maybe Sam could do something right. He opened the door and then hesitated, wondering if he was doing the right thing. 

Dean's words echoed in his head, spurring him on. " _What are you waiting for? Go on. Get!_ " Sam stood and stumbled out of the Impala heading past the towers of cars towards the woods beyond. If he could get far enough out then this body would probably be decimated by wild animals instead of being found by people. People would bring the police down on this doorsteps and probably cause Dean more problems. Sam owed him. He couldn't do that to the man. He made it three steps before he passed out.


	10. Playing Catch-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters;** Dean Winchester, Sam, Bobby Singer

_Dean_

He had left the demon alone in the Impala for ten minutes only to come back and find the thing passed out a few steps away from the vehicle. "Hey," Dean muttered, shaking Sam's shoulder. "Wake up!" Sam didn't move, didn't even twitch. Dean sighed and heaved the demon's meatsuit up. Ordinarily he would have just left the demon to die, or whatever he was doing, but Sam had looked so lost and scared that he couldn't bring himself to do it. Now he found himself dragging the demon into Bobby's house and hoping that the older man knew what was going on.

"This the demon you were talking about?" Bobby asked, already moving to check the younger man over as Dean dumped Sam on the couch.

"Yeah," Dean said, taking a step back to give Bobby a little more room.

"Well his body is dying, maybe him as well because this symbol-" Bobby lifted up the demons wrist to reveal a mark burned on it. "binds him to the body."

"What do we do then?" Dean asked and Bobby gave him a searching look.

"Why are you so determined to save him?" the older man asked and Dean looked down as he considered the question. Why did he want to save a _demon_? The spawn of the same one that had killed his mother for no apparent reason.

"Because he's that yellow eyed demon's spawn and he at least knows more about that bastard's plan than I do," Dean said. "And because-" Dean paused, unsure of himself for a moment, and then continued. "Because ever since the demon's attack he's been waiting around like a well trained puppy. He follows every order, doesn't moved if he's not told to, and I don't know why."

"What happened during the demon's attack?" Bobby demanded, eyes narrowing into a look Dean recognized as ' _What has that idjit done this time?_ '

"We had Sam, that's this demon, inside a devil's trap and I was questioning him. Splashed a little holy water on him but nothing other than that. Then we found out the demon was in Dad. Yellow-Eyes started to torture Sam and then left off to go after me. When it was all over I let Sam out of the trap and he's been pulling the puppy routine ever since."

"Dean, Hell is built entirely on hierarchies and favors," Bobby said in a tone he reserved for telling someone something they should have already figured out. "You spared that demon's life. That isn't a debt you just repay with a favor and flutter off. That demon's in your service until you die, you understand?"

"You mean I'm responsible for him?" Dean sputtered. "Like I'm his boss or something?"

"More like you're his master," Bobby said with a roll of his eyes. "You hold his life in your hands you idjit!" Dean took a minute to absorb that, turning the idea in his mind as he looked at Sam's still form, but Bobby was already stalking off toward the library grumbling under his breath. "Come on boy! If you want to find some way to save that demon of yours then we have some research to do." Dean sighed but followed Bobby like a good little soldier, partially out of habit and partially because at least research was a somewhat normal ending to this evening.

It took them two hours to find a ritual that would restore a demon to full strength. It was surprisingly simple once they did finding it, requiring ingredients Bobby already had. They mixed silently, only pausing every few moments to check on John's condition or the demon's before continuing the process. Finally they were left with a steaming milk looking concoction in one of Bobby's coffee mugs. "You sure you want to do this Dean?" Bobby asked him and Dean glanced between the mug and Sam before looking at Bobby.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm sure." And even though it was a lie Bobby let the younger hunter slip by him to go revive a demon.


	11. The Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters;** Sam, Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer, Meg/Desdemona

_Sam_

Sam woke up which, under the circumstances, wasn't something had had ever expected to do again. He sucked in a breath of air and then gagged and coughed as his dry throat screamed at him. An open bottle of water was gently pressed against his lips and tilted so he could drink. He took the first few gulps without thinking only to recoil when he realized he was drinking the water a stranger offered him without procuring the permission of the human he was all but bound to. And Sam had failed. He hadn't even gotten far enough away to die properly. The young demon curled in on himself waiting for the blow to fall.

"Dean," he heard the stranger bellow and curled in smaller on himself, trembling. There were no rules for this, no forming bond to go off of, and no way to know what he did wrong.

" _What?_ " came the impatient reply.

"Your demon's awake," the man called back and approaching footsteps made Sam cringe even further into himself. His muscles screamed in protest, his dry throat ached, and it felt like something was trying to tunnel into his brain. Trapped in a wave of uncertainty he only flinched when a hand landed on his shoulder. 

"Bobby?" Dean Winchester asked uncertainly after a moment.

"I didn't do anything," the man replied and Sam could almost hear the eye roll. "He's waiting on you."

"Me?"

"Yes you, you idjit!" came the sharp reply and Sam would have laughed had the splitting pain in his head not ramped up to become agony.

_You little bastard!_ Desi crooned in his mind. Her voice furious, vicious, and delighted. _You sold us out! What would the others say if they could see you now? Azazel's precious little prodigy, his darling favorite child, a lowly slave to a human._ A wave of pure agony washed over him and Sam shrieked, writhing and slipping down to claw at the floor beneath him. _You're worthless Sam,_ Desi continued. _Nothing more than slime. You make me sick!_ The next wave of pain made Sam arch up and then drop to the floor head first. His vision wavered and his insides felt as if they were burning.

_Desi..._ he pleaded but she ignored his begging.

_Don't speak to me worm,_ she snarled back at him. _You are not worthy of my acknowledgement._ The next wave of pain felt as if he were being split in half. Sam flat out screamed, thrashing only to have his body pinned to the ground and something pressed to his lips.

"Drink," Dean ordered, voice cold, and Sam obeyed on instinct, the taste of copper weighing thick on his tongue and sliding down his throat. Another presence began to take precedence in his mind even as Desi continued to sling torture and insults his direction.

_I'll see you burn,_ Desi sneered. _Watch you scream on the racks until you're begging for mercy. Until you're begging to die._

Sam shuddered, trying to thrash again to escape the pain even though he was pinned down. _Get out of his brain bitch,_ another voice, this one distinctly Dean Winchester's snarled in Sam's brain. Sam writhed, feeling as if the bonds in his head were trying to rip him apart in their struggle for dominance.

_Not a chance Winchester,_ Desi growled back. _You don't have the right to do anything here._

_Oh yeah?_ Dean challenged right back. _Dico eius et dominantior haec est._ Sam sobbed for a moment as the pain all but blinded him. Then it calmed, Desi suddenly gone. _Bye, bye Meg,_ Dean mocked. Sam wanted to tell Dean that Desi wasn't there anymore but the aftermath of the pain was lulling him toward unconsciousness and he couldn't seem to fight it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dico eius et dominantior haec est translates to (at least according to Google Translate) I claim precedent and dominance over this mind.


	12. Binding Darkness

_Dean_

In one moment Dean was seconds away from having his answers and in the next the demon was sliding from the chair to the floor with a pained shriek. " _Bobby,_ " he yelled as Sam writhed on the floor and heard the heavy booted tread of the other hunter's footsteps.

"Shit," the older man swore and scrambled into the kitchen, coming back with a clean mug. 

"What's going on?" Dean demanded as Sam's head banged down hard on the floor.

"Another demon's using some kind of bond to torture him," Bobby explained. "Pin him down before he hurts himself more than he already is." Dean hurried to obey and then hissed when the older hunter sliced his arm and caught the blood in the mug. "Have him drink this."

"Why?" Dean demanded and Bobby growled in frustration.

"Not now! Just do it."

Dean nodded, snatching the mug from Bobby and pressing it against Sam's mouth. "Drink," he ordered and the demon obeyed. There was a sudden rushing sound in Dean's ears and everything went dark. _I'll see you burn,_ a voice hissed through his head. _Watch you scream on the racks until you're begging for mercy,_ the voice continued and somehow Dean recognized it as Meg even though the tone wasn't quite the same as that of her meatsuit. _Until you're begging to die._

Distantly Dean was aware of Sam thrashing, struggling to escape the pain or to just plain struggling to escape, but his entire will was focused on one sentence; _Get out of his brain bitch._ Sam was keening somewhere distantly in his own mind as Dean and Meg battled it out, each trying to throw out the other.

 _Not a chance Winchester,_ Meg snarled back, giving him a powerful psychic shove. Dean hung on to his grip on Sam's mind by sheer stubborn will. _You don't have the right to do anything here._ As if satisfied that her statement would end any debate, Meg turned her attentions towards Sam again. That turned out to be a mistake. A sudden wave of dark knowledge rushed over Dean, words whispering in his brain too fast for him to fully comprehend them. Whether it was the ritual of feeding Sam his blood or the mind to mind contact with both Sam and Meg, Dean didn't know. What he did know was exactly what he needed to do.

 _Oh yeah?_ he challenged Meg and felt her sudden flash of wariness. _Dico eius et dominantior haec est._ Sam sobbed and screamed mentally for a moment as Meg's presence grew in challenge. Dean held firm and felt her shriek all the way down to his bones as she was thrown out, ripping the already shattering bond between her and Sam as she went. _Bye, bye Meg,_ he taunted, even knowing she couldn't hear him, as Sam's consciousness faded away.

Dean gasped, eyes snapping open, and staggered to his feet. His head felt full of whispering for a long minute before the voices silenced, seeming to settle into innate knowledge in his brain. He knew, without being able to explain why, that Sam should be waking in about twenty minutes. He also could feel Sam, a low hum in the back of his brain. "What did you do?" he asked Bobby, opening his eyes and turning to look at the older man.

"There was something about bonds in one of the really old demonology books," the older man said, voice gruff with embarrassment. "I thought it was a load of crazy but it was the only explanation I could come up with for Sam's behavior. The books suggested that bonds could be formed between demons and humans by a demon drinking human blood provided that the demon was weak enough and the human strong willed enough. There wasn't much information past that so I'm not entirely sure what the repercussions of this will be."

"Guess we'll find out," Dean muttered, feeling blindly backwards until he found the wall and leaning against it. "Mind getting me a drink?" Bobby left the room without a word and came back with a glass of water. Dean drank, not taking his eyes off Sam. The demon was stirring silently inside that body, frame letting off tiny pained whimpers through the bond. Now that Dean was connected to Sam he was well aware of the terrible condition the demon was in along with the waves of terror which were steadily beginning to build. He sighed and knelt to place the empty glass on the floor before going to kneel next to Sam's head.

"Give him some time to recover," Bobby ordered from the doorway. "He's just had you and another demon-"

"Meg," Dean cut in and got an irritated look for all his trouble.

"-battling it out in his mind. He doesn't need you shaking him awake right after that"

"He was dying Bobby," Dean said once the man finished. "He's still badly injured as well as being terrified. If I don't get back in there, there's a chance that he'll extinguish himself in an attempt to escape."

"He's a demon," Bobby protested. "Their self-preservation skills are astonishing."

"He's young enough to panic and forget his bound to that body," Dean retorted, not even questioning how he knew this. "Either I make sure he knows his place and won't try anything or I lose him and that isn't going to happen." He caught a quick glimpse of Bobby's astonished and confused expression before he pressed two fingers gently to Sam's temple and found himself in the dark once more.

The first few moments inside Sam's consciousness were disorienting. The demon's mind was naturally dark and, as hurt as he was, Sam had retreated to the center of it. Dean slipped by the walls Sam had up to protect himself, welcomed in because he now held and bound and was part of Sam. He found himself standing a small cement block room, Sam standing in the center in his current form. The instant the demon sensed Dean he was scrambling back until he hit the wall, solid against the demon's back because Dean will it to be. Sam whimpered when he hit the wall and sank down to the ground, form shivering. Dean crossed the room, shrinking it some behind him so Sam had nowhere to run, and pulled the demon up. Sam refused to look him in the eye and some part of Dean settled, recognizing the avoiding of eye contact as submission.

"Listen to me very carefully," Dean growled, recognizing Sam's unconscious head tilt as acknowledgement. "You are going to come to fully in a few minutes and you are going to stay in this meatsuit. Try to get out and you may burn yourself alive if I don't rip you apart first. Understand?" Sam trembled but didn't respond and Dean growled low, tightening his mental hold on Sam's physical form. " _Understand?_ "

"Y-yes," Sam stammered out and Dean rewarded him by pulling back a little to give the demon a little room.

"Good," he all but purred, feeling almost as if he were watching what someone else was doing instead of actually acting. Surprisingly his behavior seemed to be relaxing Sam. True, the demon still appeared fearful and wary but his presence over the bond was relaxing. "Once you're up we're going to talk, got it?" Sam nodded and he grinned widely. "Even better. See you soon." Then he pulled back from Sam's mind like a band-aid being slowly worked away from a wound.


	13. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters;** Sam, Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer, John Winchester, Azazel (by name only)

_Sam_

Sam came fully awake in increments. He became aware of his surroundings first; the hard floor beneath him, the sound of footsteps, and the breathing of humans. Then his eyes fluttered open to fix on the cream colored ceiling above him. Finally the new bond snapped open like a live wire. Sam sat up slowly, eyes meeting the green ones belonging to Dean Winchester for a second before he quickly snapped them away. A ghost of Tom's voice was whispering in his head, repeating the same words his brother had said when he'd first met Azazel. _Keep your head down, don't look him in the eye, and, most importantly, don't speak unless you're directly addressed. Actually, don't do anything unless you're told to. Understand?_ Tom's ghost pressed. Sam fought down the instinct to reply to his extinguished brother, wondering vaguely if the human would decide he was insane.

Hearing voices of dead family was a sign of possible mental problems in a human. In a demon it was blowback from a broken bond that sometimes lasted as long as a year before it fully faded away. Sam was already experiencing blowback from Tom's death; he didn't want to know what blowback from Desi shattering their bond would feel like. "You need a drink or something?" Sam recognized the gruff voice as the human from earlier, the one who had helped Dean bring his father into the house. The man who'd been there when Sam had come to the first time. He didn't realize it was addressed to him until no one answered. Then he shifted uncomfortably until he heard Dean sigh. He stopped the movement instantly, listening intently to the bond. There was irritation, yes, but he didn't feel any of it directed toward him so he relaxed slightly.

"Water Bobby," the Winchester said before turning to Sam. The young demon could feel that emerald gaze fixed on him and his shoulders tensed as he waited for the blow to fall. "At least sit in a chair Sam." The demon obeyed, still unsure of his position here. He was a demon, bound both by debt and bond, to a hunter. And not any hunter but Dean Winchester whose mother Azazel had murdered for no apparent reason other than pure spite. The older man, Bobby, brought back a glass of water, holding it out to Sam. When the demon didn't move Dean snapped impatiently at him to take it. Sam did and drank hesitantly, keeping his eyes on the man sitting across the room from him. He continued to avoid looking in Dean's eyes, not wanting to provoke some kind of violent reaction, but he kept an eye on body language, looking for signs of how he should react.

"Right," Dean sighed after a moment, frame still lined with tension. "We need ground rules and I need information but we're going to have to take it as we go." There was a pause as Dean seemed to consider what he was going to say next before the human continued. "Rule number one; no killing humans. Got it?" Dean's presence was firm and unforgiving on the other end of the bond. Tom would have asked if Dean meant all humans, Desi would have snarled and fought. Sam wasn't either of his siblings. He nodded once and felt some of the human's overwhelming presence back away from his being. Some of the tension faded away from Dean's shoulders, body relaxing as if he'd been concerned that Sam would fight him on this. "Good." There was another pause and then Dean spit out the question Sam had been dreading. "You said Yellow-Eyes didn't tell you everything. What did he tell you?"

"There are these kids," Sam said, struggling to organize everything he knew in his mind to present it easily. "I don't know how many or exactly what age they are but they've all been given some of my father's blood. It makes them psychic and unstable. Some burnt up when they reached puberty, some died when they were still babies. My siblings and I had a few each to keep an eye on."

"Do you know names?" Dean pressed, sounding eager.

"Yeah," Sam said. "All first names, some last ones. There's a girl with dark hair named Lily in New York, a blonde named Ava Wilson somewhere in Indiana, twin boys named Andy and Ansem, and another guy named Jake Talley. Those were the only ones I was supposed to keep an eye on. I don't know who Tannin and Desi were supposed to keep an eye on. We weren't allowed to share."

"Dean," Bobby called suddenly as Dean scribbled the names down.

"Yeah?" Dean called back.

"Your dad's awake." Dean froze and his new master's unease only grew inside Sam. Instantly he curled in on himself trying to form a smaller target in case someone decided to take something out on him.

"Bring him in," Dean said after a moment, tone flat. "But make sure he's unarmed."

When John Winchester entered the room Sam stiffened and found himself looking for Azazel inside the man. There was only a lingering trace of sulfur that signaled he had even been possessed. Well that and the bullet hole in his leg. "You," John snarled at Sam, his face pale with pain and blood loss. "What are you still doing here?" The man lunged toward Sam and he yelped, startled, actually scrambling to put Dean between himself and the man. Sam was still weak enough that he could hardly use his telekinesis without knocking himself out. He expected Dean to move aside but instead the man stayed where he was, a solid presence between Sam and John.

"He's staying," Dean said, voice cool.

"He's a _demon_ Dean," John growled, wavering on his feet. The older man, Bobby, came over to support John, glancing meaningfully at Dean.

"He's bound to your son," Bobby said, voice gruff and matter of fact as he pulled John back to a chair. 

" _Bound_?" John sneered as Sam watched the proceedings nervously. If Dean decided that he was no longer necessary then Sam would be dead in an instant.

"Demons operate on hierarchy's John," Bobby grumbled. "After so long hunting a demon you should know this."

"What does that have to do with my son?" John grated out, expression furious and so similar to what Azazel's that Sam cringed.

"This demon's bound to your son," Bobby repeated impatiently, looking none too pleased at being interrupted. "Basically, in his mind, Dean's at the top of the rankings. The alpha dog, so to speak." John silenced, looking confused and lost and angry. "And John," Bobby said as he turned to leave the room. "Sam might do anything that Dean asks of him but there's two sets of instincts in play. Be aware of that."


End file.
